Thanks to Reid, Unfortunately
by basket-of-posies
Summary: Tyler got what he wanted and Caleb did too; unfortunately, they had Reid to thank. CalebTyler slash.


-1"Tyler."

No answer.

"Ty_ler_."

Still no answer.

"Tyyyler."

Nothing.

"Ty, baby boy, hey Ty."

Not even a blink.

"Tyty."

Still nothing.

"Sims."

Nope.

"Mr. _Garwin_, is there something you'd like to _share_ with the class?"

Reid's head snapped to face the professor as he was scolded. "No, thank you, I'm just trying to get Mr. Sims' attention, but I think he's daydreaming."

"Is that so? Mr. Sims!"

"Huh, what? Yes?" Tyler shook his head in confusion and broke his gaze from Caleb to look around the room; all eyes were on him which made him blush. "…what?"

"Please have any fantasies you may be thinking up in that head of yours on your _own_ time, not mine! Understood?"

Tyler's eyes widened in horror as he slid down in his seat and nodded, murmuring, "Yes, sir."

He looked at each of his brothers, Reid was next to him wearing a winning smirk, Pogue was a couple rows away laughing quietly to himself, and Caleb was giving him an odd look from his seat next to Pogue because the older boy knew Tyler wasn't one to be diddly daddlying in class.

With a sigh, Tyler sat up straight and started paying attention to what the teacher was staying, jotting some notes down as he did so. He had the strange feeling that someone was watching him and he could have swore it was Caleb but whenever he looked up, the other boy was pouring all his attention into his notes. Tyler just shook it off and figured he was being paranoid. Reid, however, caught their eldest brother staring at the youngest and smirked even more. This was good.

After class, Reid and Tyler were heading up to their room. Tyler was looking down at the floor as they walked while Reid was talking to just about everyone who passed them, but when they were alone, the blonde clapped a hand on Tyler's back and gave him that grin that Tyler knew only meant trouble.

"So dude, what was up with you in class? You were totally eye fucking Caleb, you couldn't even hear me when I said your name like 10 times."

"I was _not_," Tyler defended, shaking Reid's hand off of him as he opened the door to their room.

"Yeah. You sorta were."

"Shut up, Reid," Tyler sighed as he fell down onto his bed, "I wasn't doing anything like that."

Reid rolled his eyes and sat down on Tyler's stomach, "Admit it and I won't squish you."

"You're _already_ squishing me," Tyler pointed out, trying to push Reid off of him.

"Then I'll stop squishing you."

Tyler grunted and tried to ignore the annoying weight on him; he folded his hands under his head and stared up at the ceiling, determined not to cave in.

Reid was just as determined though. When he saw that Tyler was ignoring him, his tactics changed: he started to tickle Tyler, which made him squirm and laugh and lose his breath. The younger boy was bright red in 2 seconds flat.

"C'mon, Ty, say it," Reid grinned, pinning Tyler down as he tickled him, "Say you got bad in for Caleb."

"_No, _I-I don't," Tyler said breathlessly from all the laughing he was doing.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

Reid smirked and let his brother go, getting up to go to his dresser. "Then I guess you don't wanna know that Caleb was… never mind," he shook his head and turned away from Tyler, looking for something else to wear and smirking because he knew Tyler wanted to know.

"You're right, I don't…" Tyler responded after he caught his breath, "But you could still tell me." He had an innocent tone about him and Reid saw right past it.

"Well, it wouldn't matter, since you know, you don't _like_ him like that or anything…"

"But… I could still know, right?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Because…"

"It doesn't matter if you don't like him, baby boy, so I guess I'll drop it."

"Okay okay! I like him!"

That was more like it. Reid grinned and turned around, "Since when?"

"Hey, that wasn't part of the deal!"

"Tell me or I won't tell you."

"Since last year, happy? Can you tell me now?"

"You lovesick puppy," Reid laughed, "It's just that Caleb was eye fucking _you_ right back."

"…really?"

"Really."

That put a little bit of hope in Tyler's heart… which was taken right away that night when all four of the Sons were in Nicky's. Pogue kept pointing out all the hott girls because since Kate ended things, he felt more free and was turning into a Reid. Caleb wasn't anywhere near that but tonight, he just seemed to be letting go a bit more than he had since Sarah went back to Boston.

Tyler loved seeing Caleb smile and hearing him laugh but he hated how he would eye those girls.

What Tyler didn't know was that whenever he wasn't looking, Caleb was directing those looks at him. Reid sure as hell noticed though and he also noticed that Tyler was starting to brood. He couldn't have that happen.

"Ay oh, Pogue, you'll never guess what had baby boy so zoned out in class today."

"Oh yeah, what was that about?" Pogue chuckled, looking at Tyler.

"Nothing," Tyler murmured and glared at Reid, "Nothing at all."

"Nah, man, Tyler here has it bad for someone, and you'll never guess who."

"Amy? Kim? Chelsie?"

"No, no, and no."

"Reid, shut up," Tyler's glare turned into a pleading look.

"Actually, the person's in this room right now and he's been staring at baby boy all night."

That had Caleb's attention; he couldn't have meant _him_, right? He looked around and didn't see anyone else that was in their English class.

Uh oh.

"Dude, he? Whoa, baby boy, I didn't know that. Who is it?"

"Guess, Pogue, c'mon, those steroids haven't gone to your head _that_ much."

Pogue glared at him for that, "I don't use steroids."

"Whatever, just guess."

"Fine…" he looked around and concluded the same thing Caleb did; the only people in that class was them, and he knew it wasn't him, he was pretty sure it wasn't Reid, so it had to be… "Caleb?"

"Ding ding ding, you got it!" Reid laughed and ruffled Tyler's hair, but Tyler pushed him away and got up, pushing his way around people to get to the door and leave.

"You're an asshole," Caleb muttered, shaking his head as he got up and followed Tyler.

"…seriously?" Pogue asked, a bit stunned.

Reid just smirked and leaned back in his seat. He was doing what was best for Tyler, even if the other boy didn't appreciate it just yet.

Outside, Tyler was standing in front of his car and searching through his pockets for his keys. He checked everywhere at least twice before realizing that he had let Reid drive and he never got the keys back.

Great, now he had to go back in there. He turned around to head back but didn't go anywhere because he walked straight into something, someone, Caleb, who caught him before he could fall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry," Tyler murmured and straightened himself, his eyes downcast so he wouldn't have to look at the other boy.

"Baby boy?" Caleb asked, trying to Tyler's chin a bit but Tyler just shook his head and stepped away.

"Look, Reid's just an ass, don't… don't listen to him."

"So he was lying?"

There was something in Caleb's voice that made Tyler look up at the older boy. That same something was in his eyes and Tyler's voice caught in his throat. That something was caused him to shake his head in response.

"So you wouldn't mind if I just went and kissed you right now?"'

"Mind? Fuck, you're lucky I don't have my keys, I'd be pulling you into the backseat of my car if you kissed me now."

Tyler's jaw snapped shut as soon as those words left his mouth. He blushed at them and rubbed the back of his neck, almost embarrassed. Caleb, on the other hand, was amused.

"I think you're spreading a little bit too much time with Reid…"

"Sorry, I didn't… it just came out."

The taller boy chuckled and reached out to hold onto Tyler's hand, pulling him closer, "Wanna get those keys then?"

"They can wait," Tyler swallowed, his eyes wide at how close they were, how their breaths were mingling together.

"Good," Caleb grinned and tilted Tyler's chin up so their lips could meet. Tyler responded by holding onto Caleb's shoulder and stepping back to lean against the car, making Caleb press against him.

It would have been a perfect if something hadn't hit Tyler's head two seconds later.

It was his keys and Reid was to blame for them.

"You can thank me later, baby boy!"


End file.
